<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can’t Lose You by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255354">Can’t Lose You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben saves Poe from freezing to death in an unusual way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Darkpilot Library, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can’t Lose You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Huddle For Warmth</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Poe...I’ve got you. Kriff, you must be freezing.” Even as Poe tried to focus on Ben’s voice, he was aware of the fact that Ben seemed to be blaming himself somehow. Why? Poe had decided to go diving for something they thought was at the bottom of a river.<br/><br/>“It’s okay...” Poe murmured. “Not your fault, Ben...chose this...”<br/><br/>Ben sighed. “Your clothes are soaking. Kriffing hell, you wonderful idiot, you could have drowned!”<br/><br/>“Was...trying to help...”<br/><br/>“You can’t help if I lose you!” <br/><br/>It was a good thing Uncle Luke was absent in that moment, because it was in that moment that Poe had to strip away his clothes and though it was a relief to have those soaking wet clothes off, he couldn’t help but wonder if Ben would somehow judge his body. The softness under his navel, how short he was, anything like that...<br/><br/>Ben was clearly trying to keep his face neutral, at least. Poe could feel how much he envied him, which was ridiculous because Ben’s body was just so beautiful. So muscled, so strong. Poe envied him in turn. Then Ben spoke. “Poe, I...I only want to do this if you’re okay with it. What if I...stripped naked and snuggled with you?”<br/><br/>“If it’ll help.”<br/><br/>Poe couldn’t say he was complaining. Not when Ben — muscular, huge, built Ben — was spooning him naked. He could feel Ben’s shaft hardening against his ass, and Ben cursing. “Kriff, Poe, I’m sorry...”<br/><br/>“It’s okay. Just...grind against me. Warm me up.”<br/><br/>“You sure?”<br/><br/>“I need a good warm up somehow.”<br/><br/>Ben ground against him with a sound that was like desperation. When Poe implored Ben to touch him, Ben did so, and Poe groaned in relief. Ben just felt so good, his teeth nipping at the flesh of Poe’s shoulder. <br/><br/>“I can’t lose you,” Ben murmured. “I won’t lose you. You’re mine, you wonderful, wonderful man. I can’t lose you.”<br/><br/>“Ben...” Poe was already lost in pleasure, bucking against Ben’s hand. And then he exploded in Ben’s palm, shaking and convulsing before Ben followed, exploding against Poe’s buttocks. <br/><br/>They paused, panting. <br/><br/>“Ben,” Poe said. “You really meant that? About the fact you can’t lose me?”<br/><br/>“Yeah.” Ben nuzzled the top of his head. “You scared me, Poe. I thought for a moment...”<br/><br/>“You won’t lose me,” Poe said. “Not in this lifetime.”<br/><br/>He hoped it was a promise he could keep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>